Aftermath
by Iamthemockingjay4
Summary: Katniss is back from the 74th Hunger Games and she thinks things are over. She finally thinks that her life is going well for once, but she's wrong... Very wrong... Rated T because I'm paranoid and haven't planned later chapters yet! (Everthorne/Galeniss)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters. Also, the last part completely belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Katniss POV:

As soon as I step off the train I see him: with Prim on his shoulders and his dazzling smile. Gale. My friend. My hunting partner. My secret lover. Yeah, everyone in District Twelve already think that we're going to fall in love and get married someday, but they don't know it's already happened (will not the marriage part; obviously). I hurry towards them and Prim jumps off of his muscular, steady shoulders and crashes into me - nearly winding me – squeezing me within an inch of my life. "I knew you could do it Katniss!" she exclaims excitedly. Gale and I then hug as friends would so we don't stir up and rumours but he still whispers into my ear "I missed you". I know this seems cliché but I felt my insides go all warm and gooey at his voice. I then move towards my Mom. While I was in the arena, I realised that family was more important than anything and after all, she had looked after Prim and seemed genuinely happy to see me. She seemed shocked but also joyful when I hugged her. "I forgive you" I announced "I'm sorry I didn't take the time to realise it before." She just broke away from the embrace and smiled the biggest smile I'd seen her make since before my Father passed and then she kissed me affectionately on my forehead. I was home.

* * *

Soon after my reunion, Mom, Prim and I were standing outside our new home within the Victors Village. The living room was the size of our whole house… old house, that is. Prim and I hurry upstairs to see our rooms. Prims was light blue and perfect for her and mine was full of green and earthly tones – at once making me feel at home in this strange new environment; reminding me of the woods, of Gale. I wanted to see him – right now. I scurried downstairs bolting straight for the front door, however I didn't bank on my Mother still standing in the hall, seemingly admiring our new home. "Where are you going Katniss? You've only just got back." I didn't want to lie to her as I've only just made up with her, but I have to; I haven't spoken to Gale about telling anyone yet _and _if word got out to the Capitol that the whole 'thing' with me and Peeta was fake… well, I'd me in trouble, big trouble. "Umm…" I trail, thinking of a plausible excuse. The best I could think of is "I'm just going for a walk."

"A walk?" She asks, eyebrows arched suspiciously and not quite believing me.

"Yes. A walk, bye." I snapped as I swung the door open and marched out. As I strode out of the Victors Village I kind of regretted speaking sharply to my Mom but I really wanted, needed, to see Gale; to feel safe again after the terrible ordeal of that wretched arena. Oh well, I'll apologise when I get back. As I neared the Hob I saw Gale approaching, chiselled features highlighted by the warm dusk sun. He noticed my presence and motioned for me to turn and go round the back wall of the Hob, where there stood a large, blackened, broken train car. It used to be used for transporting coal out of the district but now it just stands here, collecting coal dust. As soon as we were both behind the safety of the old train car, away from prying eyes, we melted into each other; as if he was scared to ever let me go again. At once, his lips met mine and sparks flew. _Gale is mine. I am his. Anything else is unthinkable_…

So that was my first chapter! Leave a review about your opinions on it?! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! 97 views! WOW! Thanks for reading this fic and also a massive thank you to my 2 reviewers 3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters.**

* * *

When we broke apart I breathed "I missed you" and he immediately responded "I missed you too... Seeing you with Peeta –", he paused for a moment "It killed me. I want to be the one who takes care of you, keeps you safe… To love you. I _love_ you Katniss."

Tears were spilling from both of our eyes as he finished and by the sound of his gravelly tone, I knew that those words had come straight from the heart. "Before I say this," I began "I need to explain some things. Yes, Peeta loves me." I saw Gales shoulders slump defectively, so I interjected quickly, "But, I don't love him back. It was an act, Gale, for the Capitol. I don't love him back, I- I love you too." Hearing Gale exhale in relief I tilted my head upwards and he immediately responded by covering my lips with his. We just lay there, kissing passionately until night fell…

* * *

"Gale, I've really got to go now. My mother and Prim will start to worry." I said, pouting. It was almost pitch black now, and I could only see Gale's burly silhouette, highlighted by the silvery beams of the moon. "Okay." He agreed. "I'll walk you home."

* * *

Arriving at my door, I observed that the light in the lounge room was on as I could see the outline of a yellow light around the patterned curtains. "My Moms waiting for me-"

My theory was proved correct as just them my Mother called "Katniss it that you out there?"

"You better go. Love you" I said to Gale, pecking his cheek as I did so.

"Okay Catnip, see you soon." he replied, before disappearing into the night, his footsteps silent – as a hunter's should be. "Yeah Mom!" I shouted as I opened the door and entered the house.

"Where have you been?" My Mother asked, looking at me weirdly. Damn, Prim was looking at me too, I shouldn't have worried her! I glanced in the small mirror on the wall and discovered that I looked quite dishevelled. _Oops! _I thought. Observing my reflection more closely, I discovered that my hair was knotted and my clothes were dusted in a thin layer of soot, from the ground next to the abandoned train car. "Well?" My mother questioned again.

"We were worried about you Katniss!" Exclaimed Prim, albeit sleepily.

"You don't have to worry about me. I went for a walk and… um… I don't need to explain myself! I won the games for god's sake! I think I'm capable of going for a little walk on my own!" I fought back. "Sorry. I'm just… sorry Prim; I shouldn't have snapped." She gave me a little smile and said "It's alright" with a yawn, seemingly too tired to take a real notice of what I was saying as long as I was safe. "You should go to bed now little duck." Immediately obeying she stumbled up the stairs. Now I was left to face my mother…

* * *

I braced myself for the chastising as my mother began. "Katniss let me in!" She pleaded. That was unexpected, to say the least! "I know I let you down when I was… ill. But I'm better now and I want to be your Mother again! I want to help you! Please…" She finished, tears over spilling from her topaz jewel eyes. I was astonished at the revelation; always believing that she never really cared about me.

"Wow. Okay… Mom, let's just start again?" I pathetically suggested (what a cliché!). However my Mom just smiled and agreed with a mere "Okay". Upon holding her arms out I don't hesitate to walk into them. As I feel her arms enclose around me I remember how- how _nice _it felt to be hugged by my mother again. I learned, coming back from the games how important the people who loved me and cared about me were in my life, and that I should cherish every single moment with them…

* * *

Cheesy filler chapter, sorry! What do you think of this fanfic? Leave a review, please? It'll only take a minute!


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry this is late! I had exams and my schoolwork was getting on top of me a bit. Most of my mocks are over now so I should be updating more regularly.**  
**I just wanted to say thank you to the 300+ people who bothered to read my rubbish writing and your reviews (even though I only have 7) are really supportive! 3 **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters.**

* * *

I awoke the next morning in my new, comfortable capitol bed (which seemed as if it was stuffed with angel feathers), feeling more refreshed and relaxed than I had since before the games. Rising slowly, I walked sleepily into my en suite and took a quick shower, then braided my damp brown hair into my usual style. I then ventured downstairs, into the kitchen, and discovered that Prim and my Mother were already there, making breakfast. Turning as she heard my arrival, my Mother greeted "Morning, Katniss!" cheerfully.

"Morning" I replied, smiling back.

"What were you thinking of doing today, Katniss?" my Mother asked, genuinely.

"Oh. Umm… Probably just go for a walk." I replied.

"Again?" She asked, looking a little dejected.

"Well, yeah… it's nice to be able to walk around freely…" I trailed off. Technically – I wasn't lying; it is nice to be able to walk around freely without escorts or looking over your shoulder in fear of a career springing up, out of nowhere, trying to brutally kill you. But mostly, I lied because she didn't know about me and Gale being together now… properly, and I wanted something to myself for once, after years of being the sole provider for my family.

"Okay." She replied, obviously not pleased with my answer but deciding not to push it any further for the sake of our newfound relationship. After I wolfed down my breakfast of toast and orange juice, I hurried to the door. However, my Mother materialised at the foot of the stairs and spoke, "Katniss, I know there was someone outside the door yesterday with you; I heard talking." Crap! "But I trust you to be careful, so I won't probe you with loads of questions." I sighed in relief. "Much." She added with a devious smile. Blushing, I rushed out of the door and I could have sworn I heard mischievous laughter behind me as I went.

* * *

However, as soon as Gale and I were reunited the problem of my meddling mother was lost as we kissed passionately on the flat rock in the woods, and after a while, it began to get heated…

* * *

Crack! A loud stick snapped behind us, shocking us and jolting us out of our little dream world. Swiftly breaking apart, I whirled round to look behind me, only to discover that a mere pintsized deer was the source of the noise. Chuckling at my own stupidity, I turned back to face Gale. However I was shocked at what I saw… his hair was matted and tousled and I only just noticed that we were both breathless. Gale seemed to be stifling giggles as he looked at me, but I was unsure as to why. I walked over to the mirror still pond a few feet away from the rock and gawped in shock at my reflection. My neck had a couple of red marks on it, which would surely turn into bruises, and my hair had fallen out of its braid, tumbling around my shoulders in a tangled, knotted mess. I twirled around an in my best sarcastic voice, feigning innocence, I hollered "OOPS! Oh shit!" I added quickly, realising what would soon happen…

"What?" Gale queried.

"My Mom's gonna kill me!" I cried, over exaggerating maybe a tiny bit. Gale, being the extremely sympathetic human being he it, just rolled on his back and started laughing hysterically. Thanks Gale, thanks a lot! Although, I couldn't help but laugh along with him; his laugh was just infectious!

* * *

**So there's chapter 3! I love fluffy chapters!**

**What did you think? ****Leave a review please; it will only take a minute and I really like getting reviews! Especially those with constructive criticism, but no flames please :)**


End file.
